disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorn
Gorn is a minor character and antagonist in Tron: Uprising. Physical Description Gorn has white circuitry and wears a black and red patch over her left eye, concealing—from the front—a blue pixilated hole that spans her entire eye socket and extends all the way out through the back of her head. She implied that the hole was the result of an accident with a code worm. Her voice was originally distorted and sounded stranger than that of most programs. As of the end of Rendezvous, the lower half of her face is frozen in a hideous grin and she is unable to speak. Skills and Abilities Gorn is a skilled disc engineer, able to insert false memories into others' identity discs or remove memories entirely. To edit Hopper's disc, she used two hand-tools and a workstation that chilled the air around it. To edit Paige's, Lomox employed one of Gorn's memory worms, which crawled into the eye of Paige's image on the disc interface, causing great pain as it inserted the false memory which Gorn had prepared beforehand. She was also well known in Purgos due to the valuable services she offered. Appearances ''Tron: Uprising'' Gorn was a technician operating out of Purgos, where she engaged in the city's underground trade of illegal identity disc modifications. She was first seen when Pavel persuaded her to frame Hopper by inserting false evidence into his disc to identify him as the renegade. He promised that she would be "handsomely rewarded," but exhorted her to hurry; she appeared amused when he lost his temper, and replied that such dangerous work required great skill and patience. The fabricated memory that she coded into Hopper's disc suited Pavel's purposes, and he gloated that they had an innocent life to ruin. Much later, a terrified program begged Gorn to erase his disc in order to remove evidence that he had stolen a light jet. Gorn said at first that she was done erasing discs, citing the dangers of working with code worms and removing the patch from her left eye to reveal a blue pixilated hole extending all the way out through the back of her head. She was intrigued by the light jet, though, and had just had her giant voiceless assistant, Lomox, confiscate it when Pavel arrived, chasing the frightened program out. Gorn welcomed Pavel, dryly amused that he had returned "so soon." Pavel, after a jibe at her new assistant, enlisted her in a new scheme: planting false evidence that Paige intended to overthrow General Tesler. After Lomox used one of the memory worms to insert a false memory into Paige's disc, Paige, breaking free to search for the programs who had framed her, sought out Gorn and cornered her in her laboratory. However, Tesler and Pavel had arrived beforehand, and Gorn accused Paige of trying to threaten her into erasing the treasonous memory. Tesler, enraged, sentenced Paige to the Coliseum. However, at Pavel's further instigation, Gorn later added a false memory to Lomox's disc which suggested that he had collaborated with the renegade to frame Paige; this cleared Paige and resulted in Lomox's arrest. Gorn was working at her desk when Pavel met with her for the last time. Pavel cheerfully informed her that her latest forgery had been believed by Tesler and that they were in the clear. When he warned her about mentioning his involvement, she stood to confront him; her face, like that of her assistant, had been drawn into a rictus-like grin, rendering her unable to speak. "That's right, Gorn. Just smile and nod your head" Pavel laughed, walking out to leave her with her thoughts. Trivia *Gorn may have been named after Saul Gorn, a pioneer in computer and information science. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Category:Antagonists Category:Tron villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series